The island
by gabbygabby
Summary: Holland a mute girl who as moved to a strange island with other children. will have fight to stay a life. since adults are killing them one by one.


The island

I can feel it blood that is running down my stomach. I can feel the pain, and the sorrow. I want to scream for help but I can't. I'm Holland 12 years old. I live on an unknown island with lots of kids. This island was so post to be something great for me but its _**death!**_

Let me explain a little I'm here with 5 other kids, but we are not your average set of kids. We all have a story. But I really don't want to talk about it ok well maybe I do. I'm Holland, and I don't scream or yell. I am mute.

Run Holland run. Where am I going? I hate this stupid school on this stupid island I want to go _home?_ Home what is home for me now?

**_The scary world full of betrayal and lies…_**

That saying kept running though my head with others one just likes it. My cousin she really creepy likes that sister from chibi vampire (Karin) she tell how adult/teacher are the enemy. And she right.

**_Slowly but surely... Death approaches the children..._**

As I'm running I can feel the pain in my stomach it hurt, but all be fine for now. As I'm running though the dark night. I see Lucas with Katie holding him tight. I ran straight to them.

Hey Holland I'm so happy you're not dead. He said about to cry.

Let me tell you something about Katie and Lucas. Their parents just died. And Katie is blind. She can just hear the scream the cry of us getting cut killed one by one. Until it's just her with no big brother to save her. Lucas is 11years old Katie 9.

Holland watch Katie I'm going to find toboe, and maybe TJ if he still alive. Said Lucas

But right as he gave me Katie I saw him the teacher onizuka with that perverted grin on his face. My eyes get really big as I saw him, but he did not want to chat he wanted blood. My blood maybe. Hey even Lucas blood. Heck maybe even Katie blood. But I knew it was Lucas blood he wanted. He looks right at me but knew I could not speak. He lifts up the ax then slowly around Lucas neck. Lucas didn't know because he was talking to us. And I realized I was just about to watch Lucas getting murder by onizuka, And his little sister listing to the scream, and the death of her one and only brother.

_**An unexpected incident what will the outcome be-?**_

I Holland was just about to see Lucas my dear friend die not even die, but be murder by a teacher. But then something happen I did not even know what I was capable of even doing I spoke for the first time in 9 years.

Lucas watch out onizuka is right behind. I yelled for the first time.

Well before I get in to the story you problem want to know why I can't speak well it started like this when I was 3 years old.

Yay pepper on me loves pepper. It big it fury it peppers.

O my Gosh Sally I can't believe we lost at poker again what the heck!

You know what ted you not so good yourself.

My parents are big time gamblers they always come home yelling about how much money they lost.

It big it fury…..

SLAP RIGHT A CROSS MY FACE!

Will you ever shutup Holland all you ever do is sing, and talk shutup before I slap you harder you useless child. Just go die all you do is waste are money.

After that I never talk if I did I thought I would get slap in the face again.

**_Children and adults play hide and seek once caught, it will all be over…_**

Anyway back to the main story.

After I talk Lucas turn around saw onizuka push the ax ageist him and fought, but the bad thing is that we on a hill if Lucas and onizuka slip they would fall to their death!

**_The means for children to survive lies within the will to fight._**

As I watch Lucas scream fight with onizuka each of them pushing yelling cursing. But then I felt something cold on my arm it was Katie cry knowing she can't help or see her beloved brother only hear his scream, and death.

Lucas, and Onizuka were fighting then I see the dog that toboe would feed food to at the campus. That dog jump on Onizuka then bit him. Then Lucas tried to at least help him, but it was too late. Onizuka slip, and fell to his death as I remember him saying it's not over Miss Holly, and chairman are still alive they will kill you. That all Onizuka said then he hit the sharp rocks. I walk over to take a look at him. His eyes were open his face was crack blood was everywhere leg broken arms pop out of socket. But he still had that perverted grin.

Brother I heard Katie say. Yes Katie I'm here it's ok the bad man is gone we just need to see if toboe, and Tj are still alive. Ok so don't cry please don't cry.

**_Adult always say come with me, or are they really saying come die with me-?_**

As we were running we saw someone toboe. Hey Toboe. Toboe it's me Holland, Katie, and Lucas.

Holland? Holland you can talk you can talk. Wow I lived on this island for a year, and never heard you talk ever.

Toboe he has a lying problem, but it's not his fought. Well his story that his parent are robber. After they went to jail toboe started to lie a **lot! **On the island we never what he was saying ever. He always said we need to get out of here. Well all of us knew we need to when after Tj showed all of that secret room with those words, but let not talk about that.

Toboe where is Tj said Lucas. Toboe come on I'm not kidding where is Tj?

I don't why is Lucas trying to act all grown up Toboe is 13 years old. And he also know how do thing you don't even know how to do if he liar.

Hey Lucas I don't know after the teacher left to take coach jack to the hospital. Then we all left to escape this horrible island we got lost. Said toboe

That's why I said let's stick together. Replied Lucas

Well your one saying here holds my sister while I go look here, and there. Then take your sister then go off were ever ok.

Well you know what…

Guys shutup do here that is coming from the back. It's _**Jenny.**_

Jenny is 6. We thought she died a couple of days ago. She can look at someone, and their thoughts. She knew that the teacher was going to kill us one day. And also knew the secret of the island. But she would never tell she said the ghost would tell us when it was ready. Jenny parents thought she was the devil. She bins on this island for 2 years and never left. She has the pretties blue eyes I ever seen.

Jenny!

_**The secrets that children do not know the secrets that adult do not know.**_

Holland you talk that great the ghost said you would someday.

Jenny what happen to you your cut bloody beat up ever were.

I know the secret to the island. Jenny said smiling like crazy

Jenny what is it tell me tell all of us.

Holland like you doesn't know you doing this all to us you a mean person Holland. Holland you're making all of us goes through the pain. I thought you were like a sister to me. You made me cry.

What are you talking about jenny I'm not doing any of this.

That what the ghost said you would say. Holland there is no Tj, toboe Katie, Lucas or even me little Jenny. This is all what you created. You wanted a real family someone you trust. In that secret room Tj took us. And on the wall how it says please don't kill me I don't want to die help me daddy. If you read it in the right order it say please don't kill me daddy I don't want to die. You made this world, and your bad memories took over.

The choice made in such a 'Trapped situation; is it correct?

As jenny was telling me this story Miss Holly, and chairman walk in.

Hey you get out of here get away from us we are not going to die.

Holland its ok we are just going to tell the truth. Said Miss Holly

What the truth is you killed TJ and almost Jenny. Jenny? Hey were Jenny, and Katie, Lucas, and Toboe?

See Holland this is what we are try to tell you. Replied chairman

Holland when you were little you parents hurt you mentally, and physically. They slapped you beat you. They even left in your room with no food. When your where 9 your still did not talk. One day c.p.s came because there was some story about how people seen your outside crying or your parents scream at you saying your useless. Then one day you went crazy then C.p.s was there. Your parents told them that you were mute, and never spoke before. You just lost it you scream cried you even tried to talk to them. But it did not work. So you thought there is no need to survive so you tried to hang yourself.

Wait what I tried to kill myself how can I not remember that after the slap thing I lived with my aunt in Cumby? I said crying

**_Kids scream, and cry all the time why is that?_**

Holland you don't have an aunt in Cumby. You thought you had an aunt in Cumby. The truth is you made all those memories up so you would not have to remember the ones who hurt you. Holland you're not even really alive.

Your parent's always left at home by yourself. So to you that was the perfect time to die. Your neighbor heard you scream, and ran over to you. He saw you trying to kill yourself. He took to the hospital there brought you back to life, but when you were a sleep you talk saying please don't kill me daddy I don't want to die aver and over again. You finally got taken away from your parents. Then you went to foster care. The family they gave you was so nice to you. But after you whole life being hit slapped and lock away you were scared. You never talk, and every time they tried to touch you would scream. You would run to a corner then cry. At night you would scream. Then you would sleep talk saying please don't kill me daddy I don't want to die. Please don't hurt me I'm just 3. Please don't kill me I will kill myself daddy I won't waste your money anymore. Please don't kill me daddy I don't want to die.

Really that what happen, but it could not I'm so sad. I said crying so hard.

Holland I'm sorry you had to hear this from us. Replied chairman in a sad voice. But there more your 12 this was just when you were 9. Now here what happen when you were 10?

Your foster parents were scarred so you went to a new one and the something happen. But this one was different you foster sister was emo she knew you want to die so she help you. You never said anything all you did was cut, and hang yourself. You foster parents saved you that time. Your social worker took you to a place where everybody was just like you.

**_Over to the other side was it hope? Or was it despair._**

That place was this island. You were with me Miss Holly, chairman. Onizuka was one of the people here. He was crazy, he thought kids are the devil, and want to kill them. That why you thought of him. And jenny, Lucas, and toboe were made you by you because you were the only kid here. Katie was a kid in a book you read, and Tj was your bud who made sure that you did not doing thing badly.

You see Holland know one wanted to hurt you it was all in your head.

Terror impressed deep on their heart.

So am I dead or what because I don't get it I'm here on this island so I'm not dead. I said.

Holland those words in that secret room is your room on the island you wrote all of it. By the time you twelve you were even more mess up somehow. Then when we thought you were better you jump. Off that cliff Lucas and onizuka fought at. Said chairman

We race to save you, but it so too late you died. I'm sorry Holland said Miss Holly.

So I'm died, but then why am here if you said I created this world where am I?

Holland this is the dead world were people go where they die, but sometime they created a world so they feel alive. Said the chairman

So I'm dead me Holland at 12 year old dead.

Holland woke up. Said a nice sweet voice

Moms were am I?

Holland your home you lived here for 3 years honey.

Wait I'm 3 years old mom I'm not 12?

Holland how did you think you were 12. Now me, and your dad are going to go play some poker at his friend house ok honey.

Holland sweetie you're up well just go back to sleep ok.

Daddy you're not going to hit me for wasting your money?

Holland I would only hit you if I was mad about losing money but that never going happen. Hey hello kitty on then after that on peppers on that the time we should be home ok by honey.

And with that my dad kisses me on the head. I did not know what to think about that dream just that I need to be careful. And I wonder if it's going to happen, and wow my dad kiss me I forgot his kisses. Well I can only wait till I'm 12 to know the real truth on that island.

**Adult gives us kisses good night because that kiss was death!**


End file.
